La Pantera Rosa
by Princess Anlu
Summary: Fic basado netamente en la pelicula de "La Pantera Rosa".. un detective algo despistado debe resolver el mas dificil caso que se le ha presentado...


**Prologo**

Francia, un país hermoso, lleno de sorpresas…

_Ha… Ferio… _-hablaba un hombre de cabellera negra, larga y unos hermosos ojos violeta, quien permanecía sentado en su escritorio- _si… bueno, la primera vez que oí ese nombre, ferio era un hombre pequeño; nadie, un policía de algún pueblecito de las afueras de París _–continuaba, mientras hacía un gesto de minoría con su mano- _ha… el tonto del pueblo… ja _-dio una mirada sincera y una rosa irónica- _eso, siendo generoso… _

Flash Back

Se podía oír desde la intersección de una calle con la otra, la fuerte sirena de un carro policial, manejado a gran velocidad y con algo de descuido, dentro de este, un hombre de cabellera verde y ojos dorados, quien permanecía sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando fijamente la ventana delantera del automóvil. Tomo una luz azul y saco su mano por la ventana de su lado para ponerla en el techo; y lo hizo, pero aquel objeto se salio de su lugar cuando el auto dio una vuelta, golpeando en la cabeza a una anciana que pasaba por la acera, tirándola de espaldas. El hombre retomo su anterior postura, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado; y así, el auto puso freno, quedando estacionado justo a un lado de una escalera de cemento. El hombre intento abrir al instante la puerta, pero no pudo por el gran obstáculo que se lo impedía.

-idiota, avance- decía señalando con su mano la indicación y el chofer acato. Ahora si, ya pudo salir del auto, con una mirada majestuosa y buscando la raíz del problema por la cual se encontraba allí, dio marcha, pasando por entre un acumulamiento de vehículos que se encontraban parados, unos frente a otros, entonces, abrió sus brazos en son de "esto es ridículo" –merci De Mont, debe mover su vehículo inmediatamente- dijo, mientras se dirigía y refería a un hombre mayor en una silla de ruedas.

-Ho… lo siento mucho, agente Ferio. He… he… he… mi silla no se quiere mover…-

-ha…- dijo notando algo extraño –ya veo el problema… se ha soltado el cable de la batería- se encontraba tras la silla para poder solucionar la pana de la silla –ya le ayudare…- dijo concentrándose en eso –veamos… el del positivo con el negativo y el negativo con el positivo –contactaba un par de cables –listo, ya puede continuar…- dijo sonriéndole.

El anciano correspondió a esa sonrisa con otra agradecida y acciono la palanca para dar marcha, pero se fue en reversa y bastante rápido.

-haaaaa….- quejo, mientras se dirigía a una reja y chocando con ella, mientras el agente de policía miraba atento a otra parte y un tumulto de gente se asercaba a ver la escena del anciano.

-todo despejado, ya pueden circular…- informo.

_-jump… como __inspector jefe de la policía nacional, oigo muchas anécdotas de nuestros agentes de campo… Ferio ha generado muchas… muchas anécdotas… _-su expresión mostraba resignación.

El agente abre violentamente la puerta de una casa, apuntando a un sujeto –quedas detenido por el asesinato de Pier Jodet –incriminando a un perro, para luego darse cuenta de ello. Nuevamente se le ve abriendo una puerta de otra casa con la misma violencia y la misma expresión –queda detenido por el asesinato de Pier Jodet –esta vez, señalaba a un pequeño bebe, quien permanecía en su cuna mirándolo y otra vez, la misma escena en otra casa –que detenido por el asesinato de Pier Jodet… -señalo a un hombre, mientras este comía su almuerzo –Pier Jodet?- se dio la media vuelta –el caso queda cerrado- concluyo, tras notar que el "asesinado" era ese hombre.

_-je! _–expreso en una risa- _no hace falta decir que Ferio no había hecho meritos de ningún tipo para un asenso… _-dijo, mientras recordaba a Ferio, corriendo, seguido por una manada de Cabras y Chivos- _y por un momento pensé que podría serme de alguna utilidad… hasta aquel… fatídico día-_

Se ve un gran estadio…

_-era un __día perfecto, para un asesinato. Francia contra China y el ganador iba a pasar a la final. Yo había sido invitado como inspector jefe de la Policía Nacional _–recordaba, mientras se mostraban las caras de varios hombre importantes, entre ellos, la de el- _y por mi reciente nominación a la medalla de honor… he sido nominado siete veces… _-dijo con aire engreído- _nunca he ganado _–dijo sonriendo- _pero aun así, siente nominaciones ya es… mucho... en fin_ –siguió recordando, se ve a un hombre saliendo a la cancha del estadio, seguido por gritos incesantes del publico presente- _el seleccionador nacional Francés, Guru Clef, salio a recibir su ovación de costumbre _–las banderas Francesa eran movidas en va y ven por los presentes, mientras el hombre seguía avanzando- _levanto su puño hacia el publico, en el; el diamante de la pantera rosa… _-dijo, mientras recordaba la figura imponente de aquel hombre con esa joya en su mano, ovacionado por todos, admirablemente- _era todo un símbolo de orgullo y victoria para la selección Francesa. La novia de Guru Clef, en aquel momento, era Umi, la estrella del pop internacional_ –recordaba a la bella mujer entre el publico y a su novio dirigiéndose a ella, seguido por la mirada de unos de los jugadores- _mantenían una relación bastante tormentosa… _-una vez unida la pareja, Clef comenzó a decirle algo al oído a su novia, mientras esta mostraba una amplia sonrisa y al final, un beso, con lo cual llamaron mas la atención- _al final del tiempo reglamentario, el marcador marcaba un empate y el partido paso a la… muerte subita… para un Francés patriota y un autentico seguidor como yo, la emoción era prácticamente irresistible _–dijo mientras en su recuerdo bostezaba- _y entonces, el milagro… _-los jugadores en la cancha corrían desesperados por lograr lo que todos esperaban; un pase, una chilenita y un golazo esplendido, digno del mas flamante trofeo. Por supuesto, los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar y pronto la cancha se lleno de gente, quienes abrazaban al equipo ganador, entre los que celebraban; Guru Clef y lo hacia en grande, hasta que algo ocurrio, freno su mirada en fijo y comenzó a caer de espaldas- _y entonces, delante de todo un estadio lleno de gente, Clef, se desplomo, muerto… con un dardo venenoso en el cuello… y el diamante "La Pantera Rosa" habia desaparecido…_

**Aqui de nuevo! Les dejo este fic que esta completamente basado en la película "La Pantera Rosa" xP… bueno, espero les guste, besos, adios!**


End file.
